Two Sides of a Slice
by Mr.Potter- The Stag
Summary: Since the enrollement in Forks High School, Bella couldn't stand being in the same room as him, one kid in her school called Edward Cullen for some unknown reasons. Watch how she dreams of passing the grad and leaving the place, the annoyance to someplace she envisions. But how could she when he threatens the very ideology she holds?


_A/N: Greetings. Just something to get started my muse again. I honestly didn't want to. Especially when I have pending stories to edit and complete. But once an idea sticks, it refuses to leave my brain. Well. . . I guess a break was in order. Anyhow, this is a beginning. This might be short. So stay tuned and let me know what do you think about it._

_

 _Summary: Since the enrollement in Forks High School, Bella couldn't stand being in the same room as him, one kid in her school called Edward Cullen for some unknown reasons. Watch how she dreams of passing the grad and leaving the place, the annoyance to someplace she envisions. But how could she when he threatens the very ideology she holds?_

 **Disclaimer: I don't owe anything.**

_

 **Prologue**

[ **BPOV** ]

"Don't you think you should be less of a prude?"

I whirled around, furious at the unsaid implications that the words implied.

"And don't _you_ think you should mind your own business?" I inevitably hissed.

Shocking green eyes twinkled in what could be in obvious mirth as the guy I disliked since the first time stood before me.

Vaguely, I was aware of the murmurs centering around us in a relentless buzz as we stood, squared right in the front corridor of the Forks High School. It was _unanmious_ how we faired whenever we came across each other. And as much as I would like to do relatively nothing with the sort as _him_ \- I am bound here till I pass this school.

Honestly, I have no idea why I feel the way I do whenever I see him. And it's not even pleasant, my feeling towards him I mean. I am not hot headed, I would even go as far as to say that I am quite level - _rational_ headed, thank you very much. But whenever I see him, _hear_ him, talking with _that_ tone which he always aimed at me, I see nothing but red.

Maybe it was the first impression. Which started with him introducing himself upon my first new arrival at this school at the starting of this semester. His intro was nothing short of lewd inneudos which he innocently pulled off with a sauve attitude. I would have let it slide - I really did. But then when someone had poured their drinks on me accidentally, at the cafeteria, at lunch hour, in front of _him_ of all people but most importantly, my first day at school - I lost it.

It didn't really helped when he _suggested_ a change of clothes. Which he ended it with a smirk.

That was the end of it.

So maybe for people first impressions spoke volumes. First sight, as they say.

For me it sure did. But only of annoyance.

It seemed childish at best though. But for whatever theory, from then on, I - Isabella Marie Swan - only daughter of Charlie and Renee Swan, vowed from that day onwards to _never_ have to do anything with him.

Edward Anthony Masen Cullen.

Too bad for me since I find out to my chagrin that he is in every class I took. Wherein he brought nothing but unwanted attention to me. Nothing but an unwanted, endless sparring as we did so - day in and day out as the semester continues.

And right now as we stood before each other on another Monday morning. With people milling around us for the usual banter between us before the bell rang, I noticed something peculiar churning in his eyes again. Filling me with unfathomable dread.

Is it mischief?

" . . . _And_ my point made."

It took me a minute to get it. But when I did, I felt myself flushed when I heard subtle ring of laugh around us. I was understandably embarrased and angry.

Yes. Annoyance at best.

"Get _choked_ ," I coldly said, before turning and walking away. Stubbornly pushing my way through the crowd as the bell _finally_ rang.

 _I really hope he does._ I thought darkly. My mood flushing down the spiral for the whole day. As usual.

_

-oOo-

[ **EPOV** ]

"Why do you antagonise her so much, Eddie?" A vibration resounded deep within my bones, as I loose my breath when a fist thumbed on my back.

Playful on my second brothers' account, but hard enough to knock anyone out.

"I don't, and don't call me that." I responded, my face settling in an unconcerned mask. As my family all gathered around me while the students disperse for the respective lessons, Jasper and Alice came to stand beside me.

"Get of your high horses before you get send behind bars, dumb-jerkward."

My sister in law said in passing as she handed Emmett the set of keys to our cars without looking at me.

Jasper had to hold me back from mauling her worse than a bear could.

"I am not you, _greedlie,_ " I emphasized on the nickname. I know it was childish and immature, truly I do. I am even aware of the acts that I play around _her_ \- but it amounts to nothing _how_ it grate on my nerves when Rosalie gets like this.

I could see the flash in her eyes. The glint of evil. But I just smirked because we both know where we both stood.

"Watch your back," she warned before Emmett and Rosalie part ways with us, Emmett flinging one set of keys in the air towards me which I caught easily.

I heard a sigh before Alice spoke, "But honestly, Edward, she is right. Shouldn't you be more prudent in dealing with Bella?"

Raising a brow, I asked her, "Since when are you on first name basis?"

She rolled her eyes as Jasper piqued in, "Just because you are busy in acting like a retard doesn't mean the rest of us forgot to act civil."

I couldn't help but wince. "Touche," I admitted.

Matters aside, I don't know why I do the things the way I do whenever we meet. I have nothing personal against her. Really.

But it's just . . . she reminds me of a kitten we had back in the childhood. Playful, cute, adorable but fiesty.

It amuses me to watch her turning seven shades of red whenever she sees me.

The flash of intuition that runs through her eyes whenever she gets the motive behind my every word.

The intelligent way she speaks. The seemingly effortless way she holds herself. The modesty she shows in dealing with her work and people in general.

But most of all, the fascination I have for her since the first time I saw her.

Perhaps, it was the way she hold herself on that day of her arrival at Fork's High School. Or maybe it was the way she looked when I tried to help her, my motive being nothing but to offer to lead the way to the health ward. Maybe it sounded something _else_ because I just couldn't help but to think of her as a drowning kitten at the moment that I ended up smiling.

Or smirking.

But my intentions were sincere. Despite the fact that I might have taken it too far. I already know that I shouldn't do the things that I pull.

Yet whatever it was, the only thing that I can bet on about this behavior of mine centers around on only one thing - it all leads down to it being the first impression.

That was the start of it all.

Of her being the most intriguing person that I sincerely wants to know about.

Her.

Isabella Marie Swan.

Just thinking of her name brings a smile to my face.

I am aware - more than aware - of the person I became whenever we meet. But I can't help it. Because now as I enters the room of our first class of the day and watching as how she reacts - the mixture of wanting to simply ignore me but couldn't help but send me a warning glare, seeing it stirs something within me. Which makes me want to laugh joyfully.

But instead I smile. Or smirk.

Because for now, regardless of the fact that I can't really understand this feeling, I am just more than content to settle for it.

 _Adorable_ , I thought as I rounds the table to her desk. Watching as how she stiffens when I lingers a bit at her table before going at the end of the row and settling in my chair. Amused and curious for the whole day. As usual.

 **~O~**

 ** _Any suggestions are welcome._**


End file.
